


Puppy Lovin'

by Rin_Kaneko



Series: Half Animals [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Ears, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kaneko/pseuds/Rin_Kaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The axis was running, just like they did every time they trained, when Italy saw a plate of pasta on the side of the road.</p><p>After that, well, you know what happens to Italy when he sees pasta.</p><p>But what happens after that? Read to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Same Old Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little misunderstanding happens ^_^

**'**   **means talking in their head.**  

________________________________________

_**{ITALY'S** **POV}**_

'Ve~!! Ciao, I'm Italy!! I'm having another day of training. Truthfully, I would rather have lots of siestas or make lots of pasta!! Also pi-'

"ITALY!!!" I sat up quickly, knowing who's voice it is. "C-ciao Germany!!" I stuttered. "Go finish your laps!!" Germany yelled while towering over me. I hurriedly apologized and explained, "Germany, I'm so sorry for taking a siesta, but it's so early!! I also really don't want to run anymore because my butt still hurts from yesterday a-" Germany's face turned as red as a tomato when he quickly said, "Mein Gott!! Don't say it like zhat!! Vhat if someone heard you!? zhey could misunderstand!! You only fell down zhe stairs!!" I tilted my head sideways, not understanding why he was so freaked out. "Ve~? Misunderstand what?" I watched Germany sigh and put his face into his hands. "Never mind, Italy let's just go back to zhe house." Then he squats down next to me and picks me up bridal style. 'Great, I thought,  now my face feels like it's going to burn off!!' After a few seconds though, I felt myself relax into his warm muscles. My eyelids were getting heavier with every step he took.


	2. Cuteness

' **means thinking**

_________________________________________

_**{Germany's** **POV}**_

'I look down at Italy, peacefully sleeping in my arms, vith a small smile on my face. I was suddenly very glad Japan had zhat emergency. I didn't vant anyone to see my soft side. When I got back to zhe house, I placed Italy on zhe sofa. As I stood back up, I decided I should make lunch for us.'

\------time skip sponsored by Gilbird-----

The smell of pasta and wurst was everywhere. I heard a noise from the living room. I laughed. 'Zhe smell of food is just about zhe only zhing that gets Italy up' I heard him plop down onto a chair. "Ve~!! Germany!! Is that pasta I smell?" he asked in a tired voice while rubbing his eyes. I chuckled softly before replying, "Ja, but it probably isn't as good as your pasta." I looked back at him with a tiny grin. "Ve~!! But Germany, you make decent pasta. I like eating your pasta because you put your wurst in there. I think it's really cute how you combined our favorite foods." he praised. I blushed. 'How can he zhink of such cute replies.' I brought the plates to the table, and we began to eat. As lunch went on, Italy and I had many conversations, ranging from food to clothes to animals. After we finished eating, I stood up, reluctantly, and took our plates to the sink.

\----------time skip of the century---------

Italy and I took a long walk around town. We were walking passed a pet shop when Italy begged me to go in. I gave in to his pleas and walked to the dog section. I saw some puppies that looked like my dogs, German Shepherds, and smiled. I still remember how I got my dogs.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ flashback ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Happy Birthday, Germany!!" voices to my right and left yelled. I looked at them while they hold presents out to me. 3 of the boxes were moving. 'I decided to leave these curious boxes for last because they were surely a prank by the Bad Touch Trio.' "Here's the first one" a cheerful voice rang out. I unwrapped the present and found a relaxing painting of the beach. The next present was a sweater vest, 'vhen vould I vear zhis?', then a tomato!? I gave a fake smile through the terrible gifts. The Next 3 gifts were, a Xbox 360, a back scratcher, and a gift card to my favorite restaurant. I kept opening gift after gift til I was finally down to the 3 boxes that were still moving. All the boxes were placed in front of me. I slowly opened the first one and heard a high pitched, "Woof!!" I was shocked and quickly opened the other 2. I heard the same sound come from them. Out of each box jumped a German Shepherd puppy. "We thought they would be good companions and double as guard dogs." The green-eyed guy said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤flashback end¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Italy walked up to me and put a puppy in my arms. The puppy in my arms made me smile and think, 'aww, it's cute.' Italy started petting it, and just for a little while, I felt content with it being in my arms.

_**{Italy's** **POV}**_

'I looked at Germany's face as he was holding the puppy in his arms, and felt a little jealous of the puppy. Germany had this big smile on his face. He didn't just look happy, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.' After a few minutes, we decided to leave and return home.

When we made it home, I quickly cooked us dinner. We were so tired, that we didn't talk while we ate. Germany did the dishes, and we both went off to bed. The puppies were still on my mind, invading my dreams as I slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> German:
> 
> Ja- Yes
> 
> Has anyone else noticed how much easier it is to write at night? The quietness til your dog starts snoring (no joke my dog actually does this and runs in her dreams). I find it very relaxing and inspiring (the quietness). Til the next chapter!!
> 
> ~Thanks for Reading~


	3. Training Time!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy + Pasta = Italian Pasta....Pretty Obvious? How about... Italy + Pasta on the side of the road = ???

**' means thinking**

**_________________________________________**

_**{Italy's POV}** _

"VAKE UP, ITALY" Germany screamed. I rolled over, answering back sleepily with, "Ve~, Ve~!! I just need 15 more minutes." I snuggled under the blankets some more. "NEIN!! Get up this instant!!" Germany yelled as he yanked the covers off of me. He had obviously forgotten what my 'PJ's' looked like because he immediately faced the wall. I saw a blush creep up from his neck to the tip of his ears. "Get dressed now, and you'll still have time for a quick breakfast." He told me while still facing the wall. I jumped out of bed at the thought of food, and Germany seemed satisfied by this because he left the room.

As I was getting dressed, I smelled the food Germany was cooking. 'It smells wonderful. The fluffy eggs, crisp bacon, and buttered toast.' Germany turned around with a plate in hands and informed me, "Here is your plate, Italy. Eat it quickly because it's almost time to meet Japan at the training grounds." I took my plate and nodded. After I finished scarfing down my food, I thanked Germany for the food.

**\-----Time skip by Germany's hair gel-----**

"Ohayou Germany-san and Itary-kun!!" Japan called out. "Ciao Japan!!" I yelled back while waving my arms. "Hallo Japan, Guten Morgen." Germany said calmly. We walked to the center of the field and lined up. Germany shouted, "Sound off!!" Japan and I stood at attention. First I yelled, "Uno!!" Then Japan yelled, "Ni!!" Next, Germany told us what we were doing today, "First, ve vill be running our usual route. Zhen, ve vill do some training exercises on how to toss a grenade zhe right way, okay, Italy?" I blushed remembering my, embarrassing, first time throwing a grenade.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flashback¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

"Today ve vill be learning how to zhrow a grenade." Germany informed us. We nodded. "Okay Italy, you first." I walked forward and picked up a grenade with my left hand because i needed my dominate hand, which is stronger, to pull the pin. I looked up at Germany, who nodded encouragingly at me, then pulled the pin and threw the grenade. 'That's weird, why did the grenade seem really light when I threw it?' I heard Germany yell, "You zhrew zhe pin!! Quick, toss zhe grenade!!" Germany was already running towards me. I panicked and waved my arms around, but I wasn't able to let go of the grenade. Germany grabbed my arm, snatched the grenade, and threw it  far away. I got a huge lecture for two hours!!

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flashback End¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

I softly shook my head as Germany was saying, "Lastly, ve vill- Italy, are you alright?" I quickly nodded and replied, "Ve~!! Si, I am!! Mi dispiace per voi preoccupante (sorry for worrying you)." He still had that concerned look in his eyes as he continued talking, "Lastly, ve vill talk about vhat to do vhen caught in different situations. For example, If Russia vere to approach you about becoming one vith him, vhat vould you do? I'll let you think about it vhile ve run." I shuddered at the thought. I took a few seconds to calm myself, then I started running.

**\-------Time Skip by Italy's unused pj's (they're still sobbing)------**

'I've been running for quite a while now. It's getting harder to breathe, and I'm slowing down little by little. I need to keep up or else Germany will-" "Italy!! Vhy are you slowing down!? Schnell!!" My pace sped up a bit ,but then it plummeted down, fast. I sat down on the side of the road trying to catch my breath. I heard a rustling noise behind me. 'What's over there?' I wondered. I turned around and, to my delight, saw a plate of yummy pasta. 'What's it doing over there? Who made it? Are they coming back? Can I have it? ...Of Course I can. They just left it here all alone. How mean!!' I quickly grabbed the plate and scarfed it down. I finished it in a heartbeat, but a few minutes later, I wasn't feeling too good. My whole body hurt!! I decided to take siesta. 'Maybe I'll feel better after I wake up?' The world slowly faded away as I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> German:  
> Nein- No  
> Hallo-Hello  
> Guten Morgen- Good Morning  
> Schnell-Hurry
> 
> Italian:  
> Ciao- Hello or Hi (can also be used as bye)  
> Uno- 1  
> Si- yes  
> Mi dispiace per voi preoccupante- I'm sorry for worrying you
> 
> Japanese:  
> Ohayou- Hello (informal, used for friends and family)  
> Ni- 2
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I tried making some of the nations' faces for fun!! It was hard making the last two because I couldn't find the right symbols to make their proper face.  
> (^ J^) Russia
> 
> (^7^)9 N. Italy
> 
> 6(^_^) S. Italy
> 
> (-_-) Japan? (Bowing)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I almost didn't put the flashback scene until I remembered how hilarious it was. I'm LOL-ing in my mom's office, but I don't know if I can stop laughing. Every time she leaves to go do something, I crack up again.
> 
> I'm gonna write lots more for you guys, k!!


	4. You're a-!!??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change happens to Italy after he eats that pasta... but what?

**' means thinking**

**_________________________________________**

**_{Germany's_ ** **_POV_ ** **_}_ **

'Vhere is he?'  I look left and right for him. I run further down the road calling his name, "Italy!!" I almost gave up hope, until I saw him lying on the side of the road next to an empty plate. "Mein Gott, Italy!! Vhat happened to you!?" I squatted next to him and checked his pulse. 'Vhy does his heart race for a few minutes zhen it slows down like it's almost nonexistent?' I picked him up bridal style and walked, very carefully, to the house. I treated him as if he were fragile, not wanting to make his condition worse, and put him on my bed.  I tried to check his pulse, but he was running a very high fever, making me pull my hand back. I stripped him of his clothes, and put a thin sheet on him. Then, I quickly ran to the bathroom, to grab a washcloth, and to the kitchen, to grab a bowl and filled it with water. I took everything upstairs, so I could try to lower his fever. First, I dipped the washcloth into the water, wrung it out, and put it on his forehead. Next, I waited a few minutes before putting two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. It had stabilized a little bit, but was still going at crazy tempos. I picked up the, now dry, washcloth and touched his forehead. His temperature had gone down a bit. It was still too early to breathe a sigh of relief, but it was a start. I sat down next to him on the bed. 'Oh Italy, how did zhis happen? Vhy you?' I gently strocked his head and laid down my head. I slowly drifted off into another world, the one of dreams, imagining Italy was alright and acting his usual cheerful self.

**\----------time skip by Italy's curl----------**

_**{Italy's POV}** _

I felt much better after my siesta. "Ve~!! What time is it?" I asked out loud. I look around and saw Germany next to me, still sleeping. I giggled at the sight then rolled out of bed, so I could make breakfast for us.

Before I left the room, I grabbed a shirt and pulled it over my naked body. On my way to the kitchen, I glanced at a mirror in the hallway and froze. 'I ha-have ears!! How??' I slowly turned sideways with my eyes still on the mirror. 'Wah!! I have a tail too!!' I started panicking, and swinging my arms around crazily, thinking about what to do. My train of thought immediately went to Germany. Surely he would know what to do!! I quickly bounded up the stairs. I ran inside the room and shook Germany's shoulders while yelling, "Ve~!! Ve~!! Germany!! Help me!! I've turned into a puppy and I don't know what to do!!" Germany stirred from his sleep and looked up at me. His eyes widened as he gasped. "Vhat is going on? Vhy do you have ears and a tail?" I felt tears coming to my eyes as I explained what happened earlier, but I could not answer his question of why I had ears and a tail. 'Well, maybe it was The Puppy Fairy who turned me into a puppy because I was jealous of the cute puppies.' I sat down next to Germany as he started to say, "Ve'll figure this out somehow, but for now, let's have breakfast." When I heard breakfast, I immediately jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. I put on an apron while humming a song I wrote for Germany. I grabbed all the ingredients needed to make pancakes and double checked them. 'Last time I attempted this, I forgot the flour, so they kinda...couldn't... be called pancakes.' I looked around the kitchen til I found the pan I wanted. I had just started on the pancakes when Germany came down. I asked him if he would make the sausage since his are the best.

**\----------time skip by liverwurst----------**

The food is finally done and all that's left is to heat up some maple syrup. I put it in the microwave for a minute then set it on the table. Germany comes up behind me and sets the sausage and pancakes on the table. A thought suddenly popped into my head. "Ve~!! Germany, can I still eat at the table if I'm a puppy?" I asked and tilted my head. "Of course you can. Vhy vould you ask zhat?" I thought about it for a sec then answered, "I thought you wouldn't let your puppy sit at the table. Does this mean you'll be my owner?" I watched him turn a deep red at what I said. "Y-you're still a human zhough, s-so of course you can sit here, a-and n-no I-I vouldn't be y-your o-owner." he quickly stuttered. He sat down quickly and stared at the food with his face going redder by the second. 'I hope he doesn't have a fever. I know, I'll check his temperature the way Japan taught me to!!' I jumped into Germany's lap and put my forehead onto his. "Vhat are you doing!? Get off me!!" He quickly slid me off his lap. 'It felt like he has a fever, and what was inside his shorts? It was hard, and it felt weird against my bare butt. I don't think he would like me asking what it is though.' I sat down and started eating then said, "Well if you won't be my owner, I guess I'll find someone else." he choked on his food. "If you vant an owner zhat badly, I guess I'll do it." he said, sighing in defeat. I smiled and stuck a sausage in my mouth. "Ve~!! Does this mean you're going to train me? You know about obedience, tricks, or whatever else you train a puppy to do." I asked him. Germany must have choked really badly this time because his face was really red. After his coughing died down, he said, "Do you vant me to treat you zhat vay?" I looked up from my now empty plate and replied, "Si!! It'll be fun!! I can sit in your lap when you pet me, and I won't have to be jealous of the puppies from the store!!" He stared at me with a weird look in his eyes, making my heart thump, and asked, "Vhy vere you jealous?" I walked over to stand in front of him, with my tail tucked in between my legs, and confessed, "I-I wanted you to look at me like that while holding me in your arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> German:  
> Mein Gott- My God
> 
> Italian:  
> Si- Yes  
> _________________________________________
> 
> Here's the next one!! Gonna start the next one as soon as I can. Be prepared!!
> 
> Comment please!! I welcome all!!  
> ~Thanks for Reading~


	5. A Whole Lot of Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Lemon Chapter~  
> In my book this is Boy x Boy
> 
> Warning: Lemon Chapters go into more detail than other stories that imply that they had sex.  
> (Not my fault if younger children read this)

**' means thinking**

**___________________________**

_**{Germany's POV}** _

'Mein Gott!! Did Italy really just say zhat?' I watched his face turn so red that tomatoes would be jealous. His tail was going further in between his legs. 'He looks so cute!!' I felt something rising up from within me. "Germany, are you listening?" he whined.

**~~~~~~~In**   **Germany's Head~~~~~~~**

Italy was sweating and panting below me. "Faster... Germany!! Please... go faster!!" he begged. "Ve~!! ...Germany... Germany!!" he whined.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I lunged forward and grabbed him. He squeaked, but at that moment I realized, I wanted him. I put my fingers beneath his chin and gently pulled his head up. to face me. I hungrily pressed my lips to his. He was stiff at first, but quickly relaxed into the kiss. My arms slid around his waist, and his wrapped around my neck. The urge to breathe soon won because we broke for air. We were both panting pretty hard when I mentally voiced my complaints, 'Stupid need to breathe. I vanted to kiss him a little longer.' I blushed as I felt Italy roll his hips forward. After a few more times, we were both moaning. I looked into his lust filled eyes before I started kissing him again. I started rolling my hips forward, responding to his grinding. When I felt his legs start to fail him, I picked him up. He wrapped his legs around me, and I broke the kiss, needing to breathe again. He was panting hard, but whined loudly after I didn't quickly put my lips back on his. When he started planting little kisses on my neck, I walked towards the stairs. 'Gott, I want him so badly!!' I went up the stairs at a fast pace which made Italy bounce up and down. Italy let out a moan every time our crotches met. His moans made me even more turned on. We finally made it to my bedroom door.

I placed him on my bed roughly causing him to cry out, but I didn't care because he was about to feel a lot better. I climbed on top of him, and sucked at his neck. Then, I slowly lifted up his shirt, making him whimper impatiently. I looked at those cute, pink buds before bending down to take it into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around one of the buds while rubbing the other one with my fingers. Italy's moans filled the room, making my pants feel very tight. As I went further down his body, planting little kisses as I went, I pulled his shirt off. I stopped at his tiny belly button, but continued to move down til I was looking at his erection. His tail was curled over most of it, but I just gently moved it to the side. "Sorry... Germany... It just felt so... good... Give me... more... Germany" he begged. I was looking at his face, ears flat on his head, when he was talking, but his words made me snap. I took his erection in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head a few times before taking him all the way in. Once again, I heard him moaning and panting, turning into a hot mess beneath my tongue. I knew he was close when I felt his hips start bucking. All I heard was, "I'm... com..coming... Aaah," before I felt the warm, wetness invade my mouth.  I kept it in my mouth while I lifted his hips. I put my lips to the small hole before me, and opened my mouth, letting the cum slid into him. After all the cum flowed from my mouth, I stuck my tongue in to let it explore this new place. Italy whined at the discomfort in the beginning, but soon started panting. When I hit his prostate, he arched his back with a gasp. I smirked as I thrust my tongue in and out, wanting to make him cry out even louder with his cute moans. "Germany...hah... can't... hold... much... longer..." He panted. I increased the speed of my tongue thrusts, pushing him over the edge. "Aaaah!!" he cried out. He collapsed into a panting mess when I set his hips down. I smirked at his appearance as I slowly spread his legs widely apart. He tensed as I put my erection at his entrance. "Relax mein liebe, let me show you my feelings." I told him softly.

When he was finally able to relax, I slowly pushed in his tight hole. I groaned as I slid in, not stopping for Italy's whines til I was all the way in. I stayed still, waiting for him to adjust. After a while, Italy wiggled his hips, signaling me to continue. I pulled out halfway before ramming into him. I kept a steady slow yet hard rhythm going them slowly speed up the pace. I wanted to go even deeper into Italy, so I pulled him into my lap and continued thrusting. After a while, I changed the angle of my thrust, so I could hit his prostate. I held him in place as his back arched backwards with a loud moan. I thrust harder into his prostate, and he was yelling out, "Aaaah... Germany!! More!! Harder!!" His moans made me even crazier with lust. I thrust even harder, making him bounce up with every thrust. I felt a my stomach tightening. We both screamed out, "Italy!!" "Germany!!" while I came inside him.

While breathing hard, I looked down at him, collapsed in my chest, and asked, "Vant to go a few more rounds?" He looked up at me and nodded. I leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "Be varned, I'm going take you in all sorts of positions. First, ve'll start vith riding." He shivered with anticipation as I layed down. His eyes showed confusion so I told him, "Slide up and down by yourself." His face flushed a deeper red than earlier. He gave a small nod before starting. He slid himself up and down on my length making me groan softly. His face lit up a little before crying out. He had hit his own prostate. He positioned himself to hit it each time, and I groaned louder this time, thoroughly enjoying every second of it. Italy was riding up and down me as fast as he eats pasta, moaning my name. I felt my stomach tightening again. I started thrusting into him every time he slid back down causing him to cum early. After a few more thrusts, I came too. Some of the cum was leaking out of his butt as I pulled out.

I sat up, putting him into another position, and thrusted in him again. I leaned down next to his ear and whispered, my voice full of lust, "It's going to be a long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> German:  
> Mein Gott- My God  
> Gott- God  
> Mein Liebe - My Love  
> _________________________________________  
> Sorry it took so long, used a lot of my fantasies to write this. I might secretly want something like this to happen to me, but I'm a girl. That's why I said something like this though. ^_^
> 
> The story will continue. This is not the end. See ya next chapter!! Bye!!


	6. Who did this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World Meeting to Discuss Italy's "Condition". Things will go smoothly, right?

**' means thinking** **(Sometimes it will mean what someone has written because it's about the same as thinking it)**

**This is going to have another lemon scene and you'll learn why after it happens. I'll put ~~~ at the beginning and end of lemon part.**

**Might be a little bit of cussing in this chapter mainly cause of Romano. (yeah sorry about him. I'll wash his mouth out with soap and water.)**

**_________________________________________**

_**{Italy's** _ _**POV** _ _**}** _

As I woke up, I felt arms around me. I looked up to see Germany starting down at me with a smile, "Guten Morgen." I tried to say Buongiorno, but my throat was sore, making it was impossible to talk. I frowned and pointed at my throat. Germany looked confused for a second then laughed. "Das tut mir leid, meine liebe. I must have made you scream too much." he said hoarsely with a slight smirk. I put on my pouting face and silently mouthed, "Are you really sorry? I don't think you mean it." His smirk disappeared, "No I did, but I vas just zhinking of how cute you vere last night vith your adorable moans and screams." I started at him in shock. 'He thinks my moans are cute!!' I mentally squealed. Germany opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the alarm clock. BEEP!! BEEP!! BE- Germany hit the button, bringing silence to the room. "Oh shoot!! I almost forgot. Ve have a vorld meeting today!! Come on, ve have to get ready!! After you get dressed, I'll give you something for your zhroat." I nodded as I jumped out of bed. I ran to my room naked with my ears up and my tail wagging. I quickly got dressed and skipped back to Germany's room.

I slipped into Germany's room just as he finished putting on his uniform. 'Darn, I wanted to see his handsome muscles!!' He walked towards me with a strange bottle in his hand. "Here, this is for your throat." I looked at it uncertainty, but swallowed the pill anyway. "By the time we get there you should be able to talk a bit. No yelling or laughing loudly though. That would make it hurt even more." I glanced up at Germany and saw his concerned face. I gave a small smile before nodding. I started walking out of his room, towards the kitchen.

Out of nowhere, an idea hit me, making me run back to my room. I grabbed my extra sketch book and a few sharpened pencils. Then, I was about to walk back to Germany's room, where I had last seem him, but the sweet fragrance of food drew me to the kitchen.

I wrote: 'Where is the meeting at?' Then I turned it towards Germany, so he could read it. "It's here in Germany." I turned to the next page and wrote: 'How long will it take to get there?' I saw Germany's thinking face emerge, "Hmm about 30 minutes. Vhy?" I smirked as I grabbed my pencil and put: 'So I know how long we have to make out.' Germany choked on his coffee a bit when he read it. He had this sexy blush on his face. "Go vait on zhe couch. I'll be right zhere." I nodded then I pecked a kiss on his cheek and ran to couch.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They are going to have a little fun here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I didn't have to wait long. I was already imagining what we would be doing, so I had this huge blush on my face. When Germany walked over, he picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. He sat down with me in his lap, straddling him. This position made me remember last night, and I squirmed around, feeling the heat creep onto my cheeks.

I felt a finger under my chin, making me look up. Then I saw Germany's face come closer. His soft, red lips touched mine, and I felt a spark run up my spine. We kissed slowly at first, but it wasn't enough. Germany's tongue ran along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips, and his tongue started exploring every inch of my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as his hands reached my butt.

I needed more, so I thrust my hips forward, grinding our groins against each other. Our kiss never broke as we were grinding. Slowly we broke apart, our breath coming out as pants, but I kept grinding and moaning. Germany started grinding back, and pulling my hips into him when he thrust. He slowed down a little bit each thrust until he stopped.

I made a whining sound, my ears going flat on my head, and my tail trying to go in between my legs. He chuckled. One of his hands went to the front of my pants, slowly undoing my buckle, and pulled them down. I had to stand on my knees to help get them off, but I didn't notice my groin was near his face. He put his hands on my hips to stop me from moving, and brought his lips to my erection. He licked the tip a few times earning a moan from me. Then proceeded down, swirling his tongue around. I bucked my hips forward from the pleasure. He laughed while still having me in his mouth, and the vibrations only made me closer to climaxing. As he went on sucking, licking, and anything else he could think of to make me cum, I wrapped my hands in his hair squeezing and pulling. The familiar warmth building up in my belly and the urge to cum were driving me crazy. I needed to cum, so I thrust into his mouth, fast. I could feel myself getting closer, and the warmth became too much. I came inside his mouth. He let me sit back down as he swallowed my cum. My breath came out hard and fast, but I tried to regain my breath. I leaned on Germany to stay myself before I heard him say in my ear, "Vhat about me? Are you going to leave me like zhis?" I shivered and said with a cracked voice, "Ho-How long d-do we have?" He looked at me with a smirk, "Oh no, ve don't have enough time. You'll have to do it on the go." I blushed then realized who he borrowed that line from. I still nodded though, wanting to continue.

Germany is driving and I'm leaning over into Germany's lap "helping" him. My tongue licks his length like I'm licking a popsicle. Then I put his length in my mouth, and bobbed my head up and down, sucking it every time I went down. I stopped at the head and used my tongue to play with the slit at the top. I heard a groan come from Germany. 'Yay I made him do that' My tail wagged happily at my success. I quickly went back to pleasuring him, and swirled my tongue around his length. A few more groans came from him. He grabbed my head and started pushing me down on his length. His hand accidentally touched my curl making me moan. The vibrations made him cum in my mouth. I sat up and swallowed his cum. My cheeks were burning, and my erection had come back when he touched my curl. I needed him, so much I started whining, "Germany, please tell me we're there!! I need you, please!!" He swallowed hard before answering, "Ja, ve just arrived. Come on."

He picked me up bride-style and quickly took me inside. We found an empty room and slipped inside, but I was already squirming around in his arms impatiently. Germany set me down, and pushed me up against a wall with his leg in between mine. I started grinding on his leg to relieve the pain of my need. He pulled off my shirt and played with my nipples. I tried taking his shirt off, but I was grinding too fast. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt and his pants, but I had to stop grinding so he could. After he was completely naked, he

stripped me bare, and his attention went back to my nipples. They were roughly rubbed in circles, but that only turned me on even more. Then I felt his hands travel down to my butt, and squeeze it. I couldn't take the teasing, "Hurry!!" He brought his fingers up to my mouth for me to wet. I made each one dripping wet by sucking and twirling my tongue around them. He took his fingers out of my mouth and positioned one at my entrance. I didn't like how long he took, so I pushed his finger inside myself. He quickly got the message, and slipped the second one inside. He put a third finger in, and when he felt me pushing back on them, he stretched me by spreading his fingers apart. I moaned really loud, and I pushed back onto his fingers when they were spread out. He pulled his fingers out by deciding I was ready, and I whined from the loss. He pulled me further up the wall, my back against the wall and my legs in the air, and thrust in me. I cried out because he hit my prostate. I grabbed onto his shoulders as he started roughly thrusting into me, making me scream in pleasure. He hit my prostate every time, making me lose all reasoning. It was so good I was moaning with every thrust. One of his hands reached up and grabbed my curl and the burning that had been building up broke out. "Aaah!! Germany!!" I squeezed my butt cheeks together as I began cumming. Germany thrust one more time and he came too, "Italy!!" I felt the slippery cum trickle from my butt as he pulled out. I was set back on the floor with the cum slipping down my legs. I was too tired to care, but he blushed, "I'll go get something to clean you up." I gave a slight nod, and sat down on the floor. He slid out the room.

A few moments later, he came back in with a towel, and wiped me clean, avoiding my tail. After that, he helped me get dressed. I gave him a kiss, "Ti amo." He smiled at me with a twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes, "Ich liebe dich auch, meine liebe." A huge smile lit up my face. His suddenly looked shocked, "Oops, ve almost forgot about zhe meeting. Let's go before everyone gets here." My tail started wagging, "Ve~!! Okay!!"

**~~~~~~~~~Playtime's over~~~~~~~~**

_**{Germany's POV}** _

'As always, zhat annoying America had to start off zhe meeting.' America inhaled for 5 seconds then yelled, "Let the World Meeting Begin!!" Someone immediately started asking why Italy had dog ears and a tail, but it didn't help much that Italy corrected dog with puppy. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Everyone kept flooding him with questions all at once, so we couldn't actually hear anything except noise. It was too much for me, my anger rising, "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!! YOU WILL EACH HAVE 8 MINUTES TO SPEAK, AND YOU WILL RAISE YOUR HANDS TO BE CALLED ON, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" Everyone nodded while Italy, who was sitting right next to me, was cowering in fear with tears running down his face, his ears flat and tail hiding between his legs. I felt guilty, so I crouched down next to him, "I'm sorry for frightening you Italy." I spoke with a low, gentle voice and rubbed his back. It took a few minutes to calm him down, but when we sat back down everyone was staring at us.

Prussia, meine bruder, said, "My Awesomeness tells me jou two hooked up!! Kesesese~!!" France leaned forward, "Ohonhonhon~!! Is that true mon ami?" Someone else leaned forward, Spain, he had a huge grin on his face, "Fusososo~!! Look Romano, isn't your brother cute?" Spain pulled Romano forward to see Italy better. Romano's face turned red with anger, "You stupid Potato Bastard!! What have you done to my fratellino!?" I shook my head while replying, "I didn't do zhis!! Tell me how I could have done zhis, Romano!?" He was speechless for a few seconds before saying, "Why would I know how you did it? I said I know you did, Bastard!!" Italy jumped up, interrupting our argument, "Please fratello, he's telling the truth, it wasn't him. I'll tell you what happened before I changed, so please sit down."

**_{Italy's POV}_ **

Everyone who had currently been standing say down and patiently waited for me to begin. "Ve~!! Thank you!! Well it began on a normal day of training..."

《《《《《 20 minutes later 》》》》》

"...and we were running. I spotted a plate of Pasta and thought 'just when I was hungry'. I looked at it wondering who would abandon a plate of pasta, and that whoever did was evil. I decided I couldn't leave it there, so I ate the pasta. It was so delicious!! Then, my head started hurting, so I took a siesta thinking that it would feel better after I woke up. It did, but that was around the time I realized I had ears. Oh and I think Germany must have called me home because I woke up in bed with him sleeping next to me." Germany quickly defended himself by saying, "I vas vorried about him because his pulse vasn't stable and he had a terrible fever, so I put him in zhe bed. Zhen, I ran around for zhings to help bring his fever down. I also remembered reading zhat it isn't good for sick people vith fevers to stay in zheir sweaty clothes, so I vas going to change him into dry ones. After I had taken all his clothes off, I realized I didn't have any of his clothes vith me. I just placed a cover over him, so he vouldn't get cold. Zhen, I vatched over him until I vas sure he vas getting better.  Vhen I vas vatching over him, I started feeling tired, and I accidentally fell asleep next to him." Germany's face turned bright red when he realized that he told them about why I woke up naked.

I could tell I was blushing too because my face was burning up. I felt strange again, and when I looked at Germany for answers, the feeling grew. My thoughts were along the lines of, 'Ve~!! I wish I could kiss Germany right now or if he would touch me!! I always feel good when he touched me!! I want... no need him to touch me!!' A big bang noise shook me from my thoughts.

France had this weird smirk on his face as he said, "Ohonhonhon~!! Italy, are you in heat?" I turned my head sideways, "Ve~!! What's heat?" England spoke, for the first time since the meeting started, "It's a phase that dogs go through. It's-"

"When dogs want to have sex a lot!! Ohonhonhon~!! Our little Italy is in heat over Germany!!" France interrupted in a cheerful voice. Romano quickly stood up and yelled, "No, my fratellino would never like that stupido Kraut Bastard!!" I made a whining noise. 'Why doesn't fratello like Germany?'

I looked over at Germany, and felt that weird feeling coming back. I vaguely acknowledged his hands coming near me. When they did touch me, I cried out, "Ah!!" My face must have looked like I ate a whole village of jalapeños because I felt a huge burning sensation on my face. I was so embarrassed, I ran out of the room. I kept running til i was around the corner, and down the hall into the room Germany and I had sex in. 'What do I do to get this feeling to stop?'

**~~~~~~~Just some touching~** **~~~~~~**

_**{Germany's POV}** _

I saw Italy's huge blush before he ran out the door. 'He's so cute' I cleared my throat then announced, "I'll be back after I've found Italy, so vhile I go look, you guys discuss how he turned into a puppy." The nation's were all too shock to say anything except Romano, who had tried to tell something, but was cut off by Spain silencing him with his mouth, and France who had a smirk on his face again. I walked out the door, but not before I heard France's annoying loud voice, "Is looking for him the only thing you'll be doing? Ohonhonhon~!! Maybe you wouldn't mind sharing him with me." I almost turned around to go beat him up, but I heard Romano beat me to the punch, "If you touch my fratellino, I'll kill you myself, and I would make Spain help me too!!" "Lo siento mi amigo, but I'll stand by mi amor." I heard Spain say, but I was too far to hear the rest of the conversation because I turned the corner.

'Vhere is he? He doesn't know zhis building very vell, and vhere vould he go? Maybe zhe room ve vere in before? Zhat's zhe only place he could have gone... unless he left.' When I walked towards the room, I paused for a second. 'Is that crying I hear?' I knocked on the door, hoping it was Italy because I didn't want Italy roaming the streets alone, especially with how he looked right now. When the door opened, I felt relieved to see it was him. I walked into the room, I roughly hugged him after he closed the door. I felt him squirming in my arms, but I didn't care, I was just glad he didn't leave. I leaned next to his ear and told him, "I'm glad you didn't leave me." He shivered with a moan, and started squirming even more. His breath came out in short pants on my chest. I pulled back to look at his face, and saw lust in his eyes. He grabbed onto me and pulled himself closer, accidentally brushing his erection against my leg, then cried out.

**_{Italy's POV}_ **

When I accidentally brushed against Germany's leg, it relieved some of the pressure and the weird feeling. 'It felt so good!!' I started grinding on his leg. At first it was slow and soft, but it wasn't enough. I needed more, so I started grinding harder and faster. My moans filled the silent room. I was so close when Germany suddenly stopped me. I growled in frustration, which he chuckled at, and he said, "I vouldn't vant to soil the clothes." I gave a big grin that stretched from cheek to check. He took my pants off and his then ordered me, "Touch me." I shivered at his sexy, commanding voice, but did as I was instructed. I stroked his length up and down with a finger, teasing him, then hurried to grabbing it with one hand. I stroked him hard and fast, listening to his groans, and felt slightly deprived. I whined a bit to get his attention. When I didn't see him move fast enough, I grabbed one of his hands, and put it on my erection. He got the message, and started pumping the same speed I was. I moaned at how good it felt, not wanting it to end, but the build-up in my belly told me otherwise. My body tensed up for a second before I released, cumming into Germany's hand. I relaxed onto the floor. He took his hand off my erection, and finished off by stroking himself while looking at me. I let myself drift off to sleep as he wiped me clean.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Done~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**¤¤¤Meanwhile in the Meeting Room¤¤¤**

**_{??? POV} (You'll find out who's in a sec)_ **

"Hahaha!! They'll never find me here!!" He said quietly. 'I wonder why Italy made that...sexy...sound? Maybe he got hurt!? Mr.Germany was touching him when he's cried out!! Maybe he grabbed his arm too hard!? That would be awful!!

I heard a loud, angry voice ask, "Did you do it?" I strained my ears to hear more, but I couldn't hear anyone else from this closet. 'I wish I could hear the other nations better!! Always telling me-' CRASH!! "Who's there!!" Someone asked. CREEEAAAK!! The door swing open to reveal a Bushy Browed man which I recognized as my brother, Arthur or better known as England, cried out, "Bloody hell Peter!! What were you trying to do!? Scare us!?" I quickly shook my head before answering, "No I just wanted to be apart of this meeting too, but I knew I would be thrown out if I was seen. I don't understand why I'm not considered a nation because I am one!! I wanna be apart of the conversation too!!" The last bit came out as a whine, but I wanted to be in the conversation, even if it meant helping them with something difficult. I heard England sigh, "Fine, just get out of this closet." I grinned as I went to sit next to him, "Hello everyone, I'm Sealand, can I help you with anything?" Everyone said hi in their own language, but it was weird because I didn't realize how long some hellos took in different languages. They immediately went back to whatever they were discussing their topic. "Wait... Italy has a dog tail and ears? Hmm I wonder what he looks like?' A lot of nations formed a group saying my brother was the one responsible for Italy's change. 'Why would brother do that?' I turned to ask him if it was true, but he stood up and spoke, "Why the Bloody hell would I do that, you wankers!?" Romano jumped up yelling, "It never stopped you in the past has it, Bastard? You kept luring him in by promising him pasta!! I can't remember how many stories I heard of him because of your fake pasta conventions, a coupon for pasta, and other things like that. Can you see where I'm going with this!? He found pasta on the side of the road and ate it!! After that, he fell asleep, and woke up with dog ears and a tail!! Normal pasta wouldn't change someone's appearance like that!! Now what kind of magic did you use on my brother!?" I stared in shock at a sight I haven't seen in a long time, my brother, Arthur, was laughing. He laughed for a little while longer before replying, "Just because you think magic is involved, you automatically assume it's me. When something happens to someone involving magic, I'm the number one suspect, why? Is it always my fault that every piece of magic that happens. If you haven't realized we have two other magic users in this meeting. Also, have you ever taken a moment to think, really think, what would I have to gain from this?" His words washed over everyone, and for once, no one was quick to lash out with some witty remark. The silence was unbearably painful as everyone pondered his question. I heard a timid voice say, "Umm... I think....guys are you listening?" Nobody else seemed to have heard him, so I decided to help him out, "Hey guys, he's talking to us. Can't you hear him?" Almost everyone was looking around for the person I was talking about. America's eyes showed recognition though, "Mattie!! Whatcha wanna say?" This Mattie person smiled at America then said, "Umm...didn't Italy say that the pasta was delicious, In that case, I don't think England was the one responsible for Italy's change since he can't really cook that well. Sorry, but umm... you can make good tea though." For a moment brother looked sad, but at that last comment, he cheered up a bit. Then he looked smug as he said, "There, you heard Canada, I couldn't possibly have done it. Anyways, when I have guests, I usually order food from a restaurant because I don't want to hear any complaints." America stood up quickly and proclaimed, "So that's why your food tasted good. I thought your cooking got better because it was delicious." Everyone gasped, including me. We were all wondering the same thing. 'Could he have ordered pasta then put an incantation on it? What does he have to gain from doing this though?' Then before anyone could say anything else, the door opened, revealing Germany walking in with Italy in his arms. I thought something happened to Italy, but then i saw him breathing softy. I sighed in relief because I realized he was just sleeping.

_**{Germany's** _ _**POV}** _

I felt a little nervous as I walked in with a sleeping Italy. 'I hope they don't think the amount of time it took me to find him is strange.'  As I went to set the 'cute' sleeping Italy in his chair, I felt a pull on my shirt. I blushed realizing he fell asleep while holding on to my shirt. I tugged at his hands, trying to get him to let go, but his grip was too strong. I gave up, and sat down in my seat, placing him in my lap. My face heated up when he snuggled further into my chest. I looked up and immediately locked onto France's smirk, "Ohonhonhon~!! Did you two have a little fun before returning? I would have asked if you got lost, but this is your place. You must have had an awful lot of fun if he's passed out." I cleared my throat, trying to avoid answering, and asked, "Did anyone figure out vho turned Italy into a puppy?" I saw a few people shake their heads, and then I saw America waving his hand around while telling me, "Hey dude!! We think England might be responsible for it, but we don't know how." I looked around the room to see if anyone else had similar thoughts. A few were nodding, but didn't add their opinions. I looked at England, "Did you change Italy?" I saw a flash of anger in his eyes as he said, "Why does everyone think I did it!? All of you just need to piss off!! I'll look into it though, see if it is magic, and if it is try to make an anecdote!! Until then you bloody lot better not bother me!! I'm off!!  **(A/N: a British phrase; not a very nice farewell)**  He elegantly stomped out of the room, and slammed the door. I did a little knock on the table to get everyone's attention, "I zhink ve should end the meeting here, but if you find any information zhat could help us, please call." I waited for everyone to leave before I stood up with Italy resting in my arms. I placed a shy kiss on his forehead and I jumped when I heard, "Kesesese~!! Look at meine little bruder being so loving!! My Awesomeness was right jou two are together!!" I sighed, "Ja bruder, ve are. Now let me go home, so I can put him in bed." I quickly walked by him, not waiting to hear his reply. I arrived home a few minutes later, and set Italy under the covers. Then I slid next to him, into my bed, and wrapped my arms around him.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤Back at the Meeting Room¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_**{Canada's POV}** _

'They forgot about me again. I was still in the room when Germany told Prussia about his relationship with Italy. Also, earlier when he went to look for Italy, I slipped out behind him to help, but ended up seeing them do something together. It wasn't meant for children's eyes.' I looked at my bear, Kumajiro, and said, "Let's go home." He looked at me in confusion and asked, "Who are you?" I sighed, "Oh Maple... I'm Canada... Come on." I dragged him to the airport. When we got home, I fell into my bed, and let the dreams drag me in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> German:
> 
> Guten Morgen- Good Morning
> 
> Das tut mir lied- I'm sorry
> 
> Meine Liebe- My Love
> 
> Ich liebe dich auch- I love you too
> 
> Bruder- Brother
> 
> Ja- Yes
> 
> Italian:
> 
> Buongiorno- Good Morning
> 
> Ti amo- I love you
> 
> Fratellino- Little Brother
> 
> Fratello- Brother
> 
> Stupido- Stupid
> 
> French:
> 
> Mon Ami- My Friend
> 
> Spanish:
> 
> Lo Siento- I'm sorry
> 
> Mi amigo- my friend
> 
> Mi Amor- My love
> 
> _________________________________________
> 
> Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long, I got stuck on the meeting part. Did you like the "going into heat" part? Who do you think did it? Remember the pasta was delicious. Also, I wish those idiots would see Canada already!! Oh yeah I almost forgot, England is a gentleman, so even when angrily stomping away he's elegant. (My own opinion. Btw, Brush Accents are Sexy!!)
> 
> DON'T DO WHAT THEY DID IN A CAR!! YOU COULD BE SERIOUSLY INJURED!! IF YOU DO AND GET HURT, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, AND I'M NOT TO BLAME!!
> 
> I have to put this here because some people might actually try this, and off they get hurt, they'll try and blame me. Also, were the other characters okay? (like they didn't seem to be too OOC did they?)
> 
> ~Thanks for Reading~
> 
> >{¤_¤}


	7. 5 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in about... January almost February... and the end of this continues in Germany's POV of the 2nd series...

**' means thinking**

**_________________________________________**

_**{Italy's POV}** _

'Wow, I can't believe it's been 5 months already!! Ve~!! I'm already used to having puppy ears and a tail. Plus Luddy doesn't seem to mind, especially during sex. He found out that my ears and the base of my tail are very sensitive. He's always attacking them with kisses and nibbles. When I'm in  _heat_ , we have more sex. Also a lot more fun, well than usual.'

'Anyway, things have been going well recently. Arthur and I have become really good friends. It started when he promised me that he would do all he could to find a cure for me, but honestly, I don't mind being this way. Oh by the way, I recently discovered that I can communicate with Luddy's dogs!! It's so much fun because on our walks, I can tell them to slow down and they'll listen!! I can actually hold one of their leashes now because of this skill!! Another new skill is my hearing has improved, so when I'm home alone, waiting for Luddy, I can hear him pull in the driveway from the other side of the house or in the shower!! I thought my sense of smell would improve too, but I only got ears and a tail, not a puppy nose. I haven't found out about any new skills, but I might be able to howl or growl, oooh, I should test that!!' GRRRR!! 'I haven't even tried growling yet, so what was that?' GRRRR!! I look down, towards the sound. GRRRR!! 'Oh, silly me, it's just my stomach. Hmm, I wonder what time it is? Is it time for dinner yet?' I glanced at the clock on the wall. It said 6:30 pm. 'What!? It's this late!? Well I'm gonna start dinner now, and of course it's going to be pasta!!'

I popped up from the sofa and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed my pasta and the sauce. Then I put it in the pot of water. I suddenly remembered Ludwig telling me he would be home at 7, so I grabbed the sausage and started to cook it. When the food was almost done, I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost 7:30. 'Ve~!? What is taking him so long? I hope nothing has happened? ...No, I'm just worrying too much. Oh well, I guess I'll start without him.' I grabbed a plate and piled the pasta on it. I left a little for Luddy, and took it to the table to eat.

I practically inhaled my food because I was so hungry. Once I had an empty plate in front of me, I felt that my stomach wasn't satisfied. I went back and got the rest of the pasta from the pot. 'Sorry, Luddy, I'll make you something else.' I decided to eat this plate slowly because it was supposed to be Luddy's. I closed my eyes to help me savor the taste. 'Mmm, this is soooo delicious.' I was about to take another bite, but I started thinking about that pasta that caused all of this. 'It tasted kind of like my pasta... Why? My cooking couldn't have caused this... Could it? ... No be- because it's never happened before. The bigger question though is, why did my pasta taste like the one from the side of the road?' After a few minutes, I shrugged, not finding any  _reasonable_  answers. Then, I remembered that I needed to make food for Luddy. I got the wurst from the fridge and cooked it.

It didn't take very long. Once I had finished it, I put it on a plate and set it on the table. Then for a finishing touch I grabbed a beer and poured it in the cold mug I got from the freezer.  **(A/N: It's a frosted mug. It's a good way to make your drink cold.)**  I let out a small yawn. 'Wow, all that cooking made me tired. I think I'll go to sleep now. Besides Luddy would probably get mad if he saw me asleep on the table. He's always caring for me by lecturing me on ways to keep my health.' I giggled a bit thinking of his caring ways. I gave another yawn, a bigger one, and decided not to wait up for him. I walked up the stairs and feel into our bed. It didn't take long for sleep to wash over me.

**_{Mysterious Person's POV}_ **

'Yes, he finally fell asleep. Now it's my turn.' I walk up to the kitchen window, thankfully I put a sleeping spell on the dogs, and opened it. I quietly slipped in and whispered the spell, "Si quis habet aures, audiat hic lupus caudam." The food glowed for a few seconds then returned to its normal color. 'This should be a good story... HaHa!! Just kidding, as if this is supposed to end up that way. Now, I have to cancel the spell on the dogs then I'm going to leave. It'll be like I was never here, again.' I grinned as I thought of my previous success and the one that was about to happen. Then, I snuck out the window and after one more spell, disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Latin:  
> Si quis habet aures, audiat hic lupus caudam - Let the person who eats this have the ears and tail of a wolf  
> _________________________________________  
> This is the end of this book!! But don't worry I'm going to make a sequel called "The Puppy and The Wolf".
> 
> Anyways, what do you think the mysterious person's reason is for turning Italy into a half human, half puppy? And why is he putting a spell on Germany's food?  
> ~Thanks for Reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (just in case):
> 
> German:
> 
> Mein Gott- My God
> 
> Did you like the little misunderstanding? ^_^  Sorry for not using Italy's accent, his is a bit complicated for me. I feel like as if I would ruin it by trying to add in Italy's. I took a break from one of my other books to write this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> ~Thanks for Reading~


End file.
